elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Buckyball Racing Club
The Buckyball Racing Club organises Buckyball-style races and challenges in the galaxy since 3301. It is the original Elite Dangerous long-distance racing series.http://www.buckyballracing.org.uk/ The group's headquarters is the Fullerene C60 system, where they are represented by the Race Marshalls minor faction. History Cmdr ElectricZ created and ran the Buckyball Run, that introduced this style of racing to the galaxy. This brought together the community that founded the Buckyball Racing Club. The Buckyball Racing Club was formed by a group of participants in the former Buckyball Run series of races, after it was announced that the original organiser Cmdr ElectricZ of the Buckyball Run was taking an indefinite break. The Buckyball Racing Club has organized racing events with ships and vehicles since 3301. Aim The aim of Buckyball-style races is to be as inclusive as possible. The features of these races are: * In systems accessible to all - no permit-locked systems * Can be run at any time - time-trial / checkpoint-style races, that can be run at any time within the race period, and thus open to those in all time zones. * OK to run repeatedly - part of the excitement is trying to improve on your time! * Open to any ship - this normally means no outposts as that would rule out large ships, but certain events will include outposts and thus cannot be run with larger ships; check the rules of each event Events Check the website for a list of events. Timeline 23 APR 3301 * Race to Center of Galaxy Starts in Sol. Pilots from all over civilized space are gathering on Galileo station near planet Earth to begin one of the most ambitious organized rally race ever attempted. Called the Buckyball Run A*, this endurance race challenges commanders to reach the supermassive black hole at the center of our galaxy, Sagittarius A*, in the shortest amount of time possible. This contest is the latest iteration of the popular Buckyball Runs, a series of unsanctioned point-to-point rally races across the galaxy.Race to Center of Galaxy Starts in Sol * According to Mirana Ortilano, a spokesperson for the event, the choice of Sagittarius A* as the finish line is explained by its significance as the center of the Milky Way galaxy. “It’s a pilgrimage for many, for many different reasons. We’re just helping pilots get there faster.” * The Buckyball Run A* however differs from the previous competitions as this time the challenge will remain permanently open. To elaborate on this difference, Mirana Ortilano adds: “This is the first long distance endurance challenge. Needless to say, the risk and commitment of the pilots are much greater than in previous runs.” * Although there is no prize to be won, she insists that “there is a tangible benefit. Commanders who run more than one Buckyball are invariably better pilots.The skills earned will stay with a pilot through his or her entire career.” 11 AUG 3302 * On the 30th of June 3301, Newton Dock in the BD-02 4304 system was quarantined due to the outbreak of a mysterious plague. This pathogen – named the Cerberus Plague – eventually spread to over 20 systems and claimed 100,000 lives.Freelance Report: Buckyball Racing Club Salutes Heroes of Bast * Thanks to the support of the galaxy's independent pilots, a cure derived from Ceremonial Heike Tea was discovered and used to treat victims at Hart Station in the Bast System. The cure was then synthesised, mass produced and shipped to other affected systems. On the 10th of August 3301, the last affected systems were declared free of the Cerberus Plague. * In tribute to these pilots' heroic efforts, the Buckyball Racing Club is hosting a special event at Hart Station. The race will involve a scramble around nearby medicine-production facilities and a speed run to Brunel City in Heike. 07 DEC 3302 * In response to the Kick the Alien (and Run like Hell) race, which began on the 22nd of November, huge numbers of protesters have started attending Buckyball Racing Club events throughout the galaxy. Identifying themselves as members of a religious order called the Apocolyptican Faith, the protesters claim the crash site is sacred to their faith and should be protected by law. A spokesperson for the organisation said it would continue to protest at Buckyball events until the club issued a formal apology.Freelance Report: Protesters Gather at Buckyball Events * Primus Timothy Dalen, a representative of the organisation, said: "We are very disappointed with Buckyball Racing Club for treating the cultural and religious practices of others so lightly. We are working towards having these sites protected by local and territorial law, and hope to have something in place by the end of the year." See also * Buckyball Racing Club presents: The A* Challenge * Buckyball Racing Club website Videos File:Lavecon_Buckyball_Race_Tutorial_(version_2) File:The_Good,_The_Bad_and_The_Bucky_Highlights_from_the_Buckyball_Run File:The_Fateful_Eight_Another_A*_Challenge_Adventure Gallery File:Buckyball-Racing-Club-Logo.png|Buckyball Racing Club logo File:Buckyball-Racing-Club-Holo-me-ad.png|Bucky Ball Racing Club holo-me ad File:Buckyball-Racing-Club-Banner.png|Buckyball Racing Club banner References Category:Player groups Category:Independent player groups Category:Player Minor Faction